SALT CHALLENGE!
by shilpam59
Summary: This is my entry to SALT CHALLENGE, by Metallic Mist... hope you'll enjoy it...


This is my entrance to Salt challenge, given by Metallic Mist…. Though its last day of it, I hope, she is reading…..

Today from morning, they were working, in the means of completing the paper work…. In between a case was reported, but it was solved easily.

At night, the Cid team was assigned to guard one party, till, other party comes…

All team including, Acp,Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, Nikhil, fredricks, Purvi, Shreya, Tarika and Pankhaj. All were really alert, of any movement. But to there best luck, nothing bad happened, and other party came and took the place of security…

They were all going into two jeaps…. When they started to go through, sea face… Fredricks said….

Fredricks:-"aa, Daya sir, aap mujhe yaha drop kar dijiye… mai yaha se chala jaunga…"

Pradyuman:-"Kyu Fredricks?, tumhare ghar to yaha se kafi dur hai.."

Daya:-"Aur, iss naya saal mai, tumhe bhabi jii ke saath samy bitana cahiye….

Fredricks:-"Sir, Manisha aapne maike gayi hai… to Naya saal, mai yaha mai thora waqt gujarna cahata hu…, iss jaga se dil mai sukkun milta hai.."

Sachin:-"Sir, freddy ne ek daam sahi bola hai…. Har waqt to hum, ya phir kisi chor ke piche bhagte hai, ya phir lash se ghire rahete hai…"

Purvi:-"ha sir… sabhi logo ko, sabhi celebration mai chutti milta hai… humme to kabhi kabhi to koi tevhar mai bhi kaam karna parta hai…. Sir plz humme aaise mouke nahi milte hai… hum saab yahi thora waqt bitaye, plzz"

Daya:-"Sir, waise idea itna bhi bura nahi hai…"

Pradyuman:-" Kya Idea itna bura nahi hai…. Time dekho 10 bajne jaa raha hai… phir kaal subhah aane nahi hoga…"

Daya:-"Nahi sir, waise bhi humme aadat hai… plz sir, agar aap permission de too.."

Pradyuman:-"Thik hai, dushro ko phone karke pucho….

Daya dialed Abhijeet's number who was in other car, with Nikhil, pankhaj, Shreya, Tarika and Salunkhe .

Abhijeet:-"Haa, Daya boll"

Daya:-"Boss, hum soch rahe the, ki aaj iss saal ke akhri waqt sab ek saath guzare, iss sea face mai…"

Abhijeet:-" aree wah, bohot hi aacha khyal hai…."

Salunkhe and other started to look at Abhijeet

Salunkhe:-" kya khyal hai ABhijeet, humme bhi batao.."

Daya:-"Salunkhe janne ke liye utsukh ho raha hai, zara usse bhi kaho, aur baki ke bhi rai le lo.."

Pradyuman listened Salunkhes name, and bit smile escaped from his lips…

Abhijeet:-" Haa, ek minute rukh…" turning towards other member

Abhijeet:-" Daya aur uss gari mai sabhi log cahata hai, ki hum sab iss saal ka akhri waqt ek saath rahe, agar tum log ko koi problem hai too.."

Shreya and Tarika:-"Nahi nahi.." both looked each other and smiled

Salunkhe:-" Aree, wah, idea to aacha hai, to phir chalo, kyu baki logo.."

All shouted in excited:-"Haaa,"

Salunkhe closed his ears, and ABhijeet smiled, and said to Daya..:-"Gari rokhte hai, sub saath mai hi, hum celebrartion karenge…"

Abhijeet and Daya, stoped near sea face, and all gather tgether… and later, Abhijeet and Daya jointed…

All were seated near stone, and all were chating…..

Daya to Abhijeet:-"aree yaar, mere paith mai to cuha dour raha hai…mujhe kuch khana hai…"

Abhijeet:-" Tera paith mai kab cuha nahi dourta hai? Hai, tera paith mai kya cuha ka ghar hai?"

All were trying to suppres there laugh…

Pradyuman:-"Aree,Abhijeet.. ismai choukne ka koi baat nahi hai…mujhe bhi bhuk laga hai…"

Pankhaj:-"Haa sir, mujhe bhi… aapko pata hai, mai jab uss party mai tha, waha ke khana ko dekh kar, muh mai paani aa gaya tha…"

All rolled their eyes, and laughed…

Freddy:-"Aree, Pankhaj, tujhe bhi waha khana dekha tha?"

Salunkhe:-"Kyu Freddy, tum bhi wahi dekh rahe the kya?" and again al laughed…

Abhijeet:-"Aacha baba, thik hia…. Daya tu chal, hum dono kuch late hai…"

Daya stood up excited and they both left…

Mean while….

All were enjoying there discussion…. Purvi got phone, she saw the caller id…

Purvi:-"Excuse me, " and she went

Purvi:-"Hello, maa…kaise ho aap?"

Pm:-"Hello, Purvi beta, mai thik hu… tum kaise ho?"

Purvi:-"Maa, ek dum thik hu…aur papa, aur bhai kaisa hai?"

PM:-"Sab, thik hai beta…. Bus sabh tujhe bohot yaad kar raha hai…"

Purvi bit emotional, yet trying to hide…:-" maa , mujhe bhi aap sab yaad aa rahe ho, par kaam ke lie hum aasakte nahi…"

Maa:-"Haa, pata hai… issliye, tujhe aab bulate nahi hai na…"

Purvi having tears in her eyes:-" Maa, "

PM:-" aacha, ye le… tera papa, tujse baat karna cahata hai.."

PD:-"hello.."

Purvi, with smile :-" Hello, papa, kaise hai aap?"

PD:-"Mai, thik hu beti…. Tu bol…. Iss burhe baap, tujhe yaad aata hai, ya bhul gayi?"

Purvi :-"Papa… mujhe kuch bhi ho jaye, mai aapko kabhi bhul nahi sakte.."

PD:-"haa, haa … aree rukh.. thik hai Purvi beti.. ye le teri chota bhai baat karna cahata hai.."

PB:_'Hello, didi, yad bhi hai ya nahi…."

Purvi:-"Chup re, Bandar… humesha, kise ko aapna baat pura nahi karne deta…"

PB:-"Aacha… abb mai Bandar ban gaya… thik hai, mai aapse baat nahi karunga jao… (Shouted) Papa, aapke ladli chudail, mujse baat nahi karna cahati aaap le ligiye…"

Purvi bit smilled :-"Abb, natak band kar…. Aur muh mat phula ke baith…Ye terika, tu bachpan se mujme aazma raha hai…"

PB:-"Haa, to kya… aap har bar cut dete ho …" bit angrily…

Purvi:-"aacha?, chal thik hai… tujhe mai Cadbury khilaungi.. bs khush…"

PB:-"didi, aap ek kaam karo, aapna, chocolate, mujhe courier se bhej do.."

Purvi bit confused:-" Kyu?"

PB:-"Kyu ki di, aapke pichle pach mahine se itna bar chocolate dene ke baat ki,ki aap saab ek saath lekar aaye, to income tax ke raid ho jayega… itna paisa kaha se aaye, chocolates kharidne ke liye?…"

Purvi felt bad….:-"Aacha thik hai baba, iss bar pakka aaungi… maa ko phone dena jara.."

Purvis brother gave phone to mom…

Purvi:-"Haa maa, aapna aur papa ka dhyan rakhna… aur uss shaitan ko bhi…."

Purvi's father shouted from back..:-"Purvi beta, thand bohot hai, raat ko ice cream mat khana….., mai tujhe dawai dena nahi aasakta.."

Purvi cant stop crying so she cutted phone shaying:-"Mom, papa ko boliy, mai aapna dhyan rakhungi, bye.. aap sabka bohot yaad aayega mujhe…"

She sat at corner for a while and tried to control her emotion…. Someone put hand on her shoulder, she looked at that person… but it was Sachin and Pankhaj..

Pankhaj:-"Kya baat hai Purvi, tum roo rahi ho?"

Purvi wiping her tear…:-"Mai, ro rahi… nahi to.. wo bas aakho mai kachra chala gaya tha, iss liye.."

Sachin :-"Aacha, dono aakho mai ek saath kachra gaya?"

Purvi:-"Actual, mai maa ke phone tha…. Saab mujhe miss kar raha hai… mai bhi aapna pariwar ko bohot miss kar rahi hu… mere maa, papa, bhai…"

Sachin and Pankhaj too became bit sad, cause they too were missing there, Family, but being boy, they have learned perfectly to hide there emotional mind under their stone heart, no tear escaped… but

Sachin:-"Mai, samajh sakta hu Purvi…. Par kya hum tmhara pariwar waale nahi hai?"

Purvi:-"Nahi , aaise baath nahi hai…"

Pankhaj:-"Mai to tumhara dost hu na…. to phir bhi tum ro rahi ho?"

Purvi bit smilled:-"Pankhaj, aaise baath nahi hai…. Bachpan se mom dad ke saath ye waqt gujara hai, ye din ke liye mai bohot intejar karti thi, papa humesha mere liye mera favourite mango flavor icecream lekar aate the…"

Sachin and Pankhaj didn't say any thing… they just kipped hand on her shoulder and settled near rockkk….. Remembering there sweet moments of their life, before joining CID….

Fredicks was standing alone… He was one of the oldest cid officer, as he remember, many officer came after him, and got promotions…its not like, he is jealous or some thing. He know, what he is, and how he is beloved by every one…, he is working for 16 years, long 16 years still his position is, inspector fredicks….. he is lucky, he got Manisha, who no matter fights, show anger, but still loves him, more then what he desires….

Where as Pradyuman and Salunkhe were sitting..

Pradyuman was having tear in his eyes… he remembered, how he used spend his time, at years end, with his wife and Nakul…. Then at one stage, His wife left him, leaving himself and his son alone…. He was so stressed, that he keept himself busy in his work…. And there he made one more mistake, he didn't gave enough love to his son, resulting his son went to wrong path, and ACP Pradyuman Killed his own son, with his own hand…. Leaving alone in this world, with pain and guilty….

He specially remembered last time he spend with his son during Years end….. Nakul was very much happy, after all, his father is giving him attention, whole day, they enjoyed, every time Nakul was trying in any manner to hug his Dad, and fill, that he still loves him, and at night, he hugged him tightly, and slept, with joy, and happily, but there was tear in his eyes… Pradyuman rubbed that tear, but at that time, he didn't get why there is tear in Nakuls eyes, though full day he was very happy….. But when Nakul died, and Pradyuman found one diary, , he read… he understood, how lonely and scared was his only son… he understood, the reason behind that tear….

Pradyuman didn't remember,the day or year, but still, this thing comes, when he tries to celebrate…..

Salunkhe:-"Boss, kya baat hai… tere aakho mai aasu kyu hai?"

Pradyuman:-" Nahi re, kuch nahi hai.." rubbing his tear…

Salunkhe:-"Kya baat hai Praudyuman, tu mujse baat chupa raha hai?"

Pradyuman:-"Yaar, Nakul ko mare 16 saal ho chukka…. Jitna bhul ne ki koshish karta hu, utna yaad aajata hai…. Uska wo mushkarata cehara, uska wo aasu…. Mai kitna bura hu na… aapna beta ka dukh nahi samajh paya, aur din raat wo apne mout mai barta gaya… aur maine khud use bachane ke jaga khud hi mar diya…"

Salunkhe understood, What Pradyuman was filling… there was no words to say, so he tried to change the situation…

Salunkhe:-"Boss, ye tum kah rahe ho….."

Pradyuman:-"saach yaar, dekh aaj, mera biwi, mera beta mujhe chorke dur ho gaya, aur sirf mai hi reh gaya, ye dard se, pachtawa se… ki mai aapne pariwar ko sambhala nahi… maine aapne haath se aapne beta ko mar diya…" having fresh tear…

Salunkhe:-"Boss, jindegi mai sabhi se galti hota hai… par kya ye sahi hai, ki humesha use aapna zahen mai rakh kar, aapna present ko barbad kar de?"

Pradyuman:-"Saab insane se galti nahi hota…., tumse koi galti hua?"

Salunkhe bit smile, and also tear in his eyes…:-" boss, jindegi mai, aaj mai jaha hu, waha pohochne ke liye,humesha maine kitabo mai duba raha…. Mera mom ke icha pura karne ke liye…. Kabhi ye socha nahi, ke aage jake kya karunga… par dekh, aaj mai kamyab insaan hu, khub tariff milta hai, par dekh jab ghar jata hu, koi nahi rehata mujhe ek glass maii pani dene ke liye… humesha dushro ko dekta hu, kisis ke beti ko deh kar abb lagta, kaash mai itna kitabo mai dhyan na dekar, kabhi saadi kar liya hota, to aaj yu akele nahi hota…"

Pradyuman understood, what Salunkhe wanted to say… he kept hand on Salunkhe's shoulder, both shedding there tear…

Pradyuman:-"Dekh, hum dono ko dukh hai, bhale hi, alag waja se ho… par same hai.."

Salunkhe smilling:-"Haa, dukh to hai thora…. Par khusiya bhi hai… Tarika ne aakar mera ankahi icha puri kar di… aaj mai use aapna beti samajhta hu, aur wo mujhe itna care karti, jitna saggi beti sayad na karta ho… aur dekh, tujhe to do-do beta mila…Abhijeet aur Daya…Abhhijeet bilkul bara beta jaisa pharz nibhata hai, aur Daya chota bête tarah…" Pradyman smilled, remembering those two diamonds, named Abhijeet and Daya….

All were sitting differently, with their own thought, while Abhijeet and Daya came with food stuffs..

Daya checking his watch:-" Boss, aur aadhe ghante mai, ye sare jaga roshni se jagmagayega, iss naya saal ko swagat karne ke liye.."

Abhijeet with smile:-"haa, aur iss saal koaalwida bolenge…" they reached, where they there team…. Both saw each other, and

Abhijeet:-" Aree, tum logo ko kya ho gaya hai?, saab alag jaga baithe?" and he saw every ones face…

Abhijeet:-"Kya hua, tum sab log ka cehara utra kyu hai?, sir, kya hua?"

Daya:-"Salunkhe sir, aap aaise kyu hai?"

All smiled and came again together,

Pradyuman:-"Kuch nahi Abhijeet, Daya.. bus iss saal ko yaad kar rahe the… kitna upar niche hua… par dekho hum saab sahi salamat hai…."

Daya and Abhjeet smiled and said

Abhijeet:-" Yee baat to hai…"

Daya:-" Too chalo, issi bahane aur isse khusi mai, nasta Abhijeet ke taraf se…. koun koun lena cahega…"

Abhijeet smirked:-"Aaise, bol raha hai, jaise tere taraf se kuch hai…"

Daya:-"Boss, hai na… saab ko to mai hi khana baath raha hu…"

And team burst out laghing…

All were sitting together, and they were smiling, laughing, enjoying moments together, forgetting though a bit, that they were missing some one, something few minute ago…..

Abhijeet and Daya were sitting at corner, and eating there food, but Abhijeet was not eating properly…..

Daa:-" Boss, kya hua… tumhe bhuk nahi hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Aa, nahi aaise koi baat nahi hai…." And he again tried to take food, but his eyes got stuck in those smilling face of his colleges….

Daya waving his hand…:-"Boss, kya dekh rahe ho?, "

Abhijeet:-"Dekh, kitne dino baad, sab log aaise khul kar has rahe hai… sab masti kar rahe hai…"

Daya:-"Haa to?"

Abhjeet:-"hum bhi sayad kabhi bachpan mai aaise masti karte honge na…."

Daya felt shock listening this from ABhijeet…

Daya:-"Boss, kya bol rahe ho?"

Abhijeet with bit dreaming smile:-"Haa, yaar, kabhi mai sochta hu, mai bhi aaise jindegi gujara hoga, masti majak, kaal kya hoga, sochne ka jarurat nahi… aur aaj dekh, uss waqt ko jitna yaad karne ki koshish karta hu, dekh, ek khalli panna dikhta hai.."

Daya was also not filling good…. He to remembers his childhood… that was also mix of fun and sad..

Daya:-"Boss, dekho, tum to aasansi se kehto ho, ki tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai…. Par mera dekho, mujhe saab yaad hote huye bhi to kuch nahi hai…. Har saal naya kapra milta, khilona milta…. Par wo pyar nahi milta, jo ekk maa baap de sakta… humare sabhi dost, uss waqt ko cahe nacahate, khushi manate, ye soch kar, ki kaam se kam, mera dost mujhe khush dekhkar, himmat bana sake,ki wo bhi khush ho jaye…"

Abhijeet understood, what Daya wanted to explain… he just hugged, and bboth budies seads those hidded tear on each others shoulder, to hide from team…. But from corner,two persons sees that…

Daya then smilling:-"Abhijeet, abb thik lag rahe ho.."

Abhijee too smilling:-"Tu hai, to thik hona tha…"

Daya:-"To, chalo, aakhri surprise dete hai…. Waise bhi aab20 minute baaki hai…"

Abhijeet:-" Chalo….. phir se "

Daya and Abhijeet together making noise by banging two empty bottles….

Abhijeet:-" Abb, bohot pait puja ho chukka, abb deserts kise cahiye….."

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet, Daya… abb ye desert kya hai?, ita kharcha karne ka jarurat kyat ha.."

Salunkhe:-"Aree, Pradyuman tu chup karna yaar… ha Abhijeet Daya Desert mai kya hai?"

All were trying to shut there laugh seeing Salunkhe fighting like kid with Acp..

Abhijeet smiling:-"Aree, DR Sahab, aaram se.."

Daya cutting him:-"Abhijeet,sidhe mudde mai aao na…. kis kis ko ice cream cahiye, aapna haath uthao…."

Salunhe was first to put his hand straight high…. Then all did, Pradyuman was looking at them…

Daya:-"Aree, sir, aapko nahi cahiye?"

Pradyuman think some thing then he too put his hand up, and trying to put Salunkhes hand down… they were fighting for few minute like kid, and team were really enjoying this moment, Listening giggles sound,Pradyuman and Salunkhe gave angry look, then they too burst out….

All were enjoying there Ice cream….as usual, Abhijeet and Daya was bit far away, from all team..

Abhijeet:-"Daya, yaar, mai jara udhar hu… "

Daya looking him, and think to give him required time:-"thik hai" and Abhijeet moves, and Daya also stood there alone….

Tarika:-"Aree, Daya tum waha kya kar rahe ho?, humare saath aao na, aur Abhijeet kaha hai?"

And all noticed it..

Daya smilling:-" ABhijeet waha hai.." pointing him…

All, understood, Abhijeets mind, and all saw, Daya was too thinking same thing, though both tried there best to hide, so they tried to give them there time, by not looking towards them….Tarika said nothing after few minute, she too got up, and went towards Abhijeet

Tarika stood beside him, having ice cream in her hand, but not eating…. After few minute Abhijeet noticed her..

Abhijeet:-"Aree, Tarika ji, aap yaha? Kuch baat hai"

Tarika:-" Hum saab waha masti kar rahe, aur tum akele yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet:-"Kuch nahi, kuch jyada khush ho gaya tum sabko khush dekh kar, issliye yaha aaya, aapne aap ko sambhalne ke liye…"

Tarika:-"Tum mujhse jhut nahi bol sakte ABhijeet"

Abhijeet:-"Aapk matlap kya hai?"

Tarika:-"Tumhara zaban jo bol raha hai, woo aakhe nahi.."

Abhijeet kept his head down…

Tarika:-"Hum saab, humesha se tumhare saath hai, aur rahenge, kabhi khud ko u akela samajhna math, Daya hai na, phir Acp sir, team bhi hai… aur (Bit shyly, and low voice..) mai bhi hu na tumhare saath"

Abhijeet smilled:-"Pata hai… iss liye mai bohot khush hu…"

Where as Daya was standing there, but Shreya came there, and stood besides him…. They didn't spoke much, but Shreya just hold his hand, and stood there…..

Abhijeet and Tarika moving towards team, and Daya

Abhijeet smilling:-"Daya, Shreya chale….team waha hai…."

Daya smilled too and said:-"Haa, chalo…"

And after few minute, the sky was lighted by different types of rockets.. all team stood together, and saw the colorful sky, welcoming new year…

Abhijeet tried to take bite of ice cream,but it was bit salty….

Abhijeet:-"Waise.. saab log, ice cream khana kahi bhul naa jaye…"

Team smiled bit and took ice cream… but all ice cream was bit salted..

Daya:-"Boss, humne to mitha wala ice cream liye the, par abb, ye namkin kaise ho gaya?"

Abhijeet smilled and replied:-"Kyu ki, hum aapne bitte huye bato ko yaad karte, uss waqt ka khush samay bita diya, aur ye swadist ice cream bhi…"

Sachin:-"Aapka matlab kya hai sir?"

Abhijeet:-"Tum logog ko, humme bebakufh samjhe ho?, tum log bi aapne bite huye kaal ko ek baar yaad kar rahe the… naa"

All understood what Abhijeet wants to say… Salt is that thing, which when added to food, it get dissolves, it cant be seen through eyes, but can be feel. If right amount of salt is added, it makes food tasty, or if it is low or high, it effects drastically. And now they understood, that they are each others right amount of salt, without them, this team will get effects…all joint together, keeping hand on each others shoulders, and enjoying each others company…..

AUTHORS NOTE….

Offff finish after all…

First of all, a very happy new year to every one personally and Families.., may god bless you'll.

Cutie,Cutie,Kirti,Bint-e-Abid… here is your surprise, though I thaught to update on last Sunday, but postponed, because this was related to years ending….. Hope you'll enjoy…

and other's too can read and enjoy too...:)

My other story i.e Case chases us will be updated tomorrow, sorry for that….

And lastly, read and review….

Love from deepest core of my heart, to all…..


End file.
